Alice's World
by ilovetaylorlautnerforever09
Summary: A story about Alice finding a new family member, and putting everyone in danger... read & comment.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

It was early in the morning. The sky was a grey canvas for the beautiful rising sun; it lit up the world like a giant candle.

"Good morning." Jasper whispered in my ear. He kissed my neck and I sighed blissfully. Another beautiful morning in my beautiful life.

"Alice!" Bella called up the stairs. "Come and look at this!"

"I know." I called back. "Renesmee's so tall now!" Jasper smiled cheekily behind me as I turned and grinned back.

"Are we hunting today, Jazz?"

"If you'd like," he replied formaly. "If you don't mind me saying, your eyes look rather dark today."

I giggled and, hearing Esme call me, raced down the stairs.

"Yes mother?" I asked sweetly.

"Me and Carslile are going hunting today, out in the Rallstone woods. Are you and Jasper coming?" Esme asked, as Jasper appeared by my side.

"We are indeed." Jasper said, continuing the formal speech. What is he doing!?

"Can I come?"

Renesmee had appeared. Now four years old, but with the brains and appearance of a twelve year old, she was wearing black jeans and a white and brown blouse. Her long brown hair was tied back in bunches.

"Very nice," I said appreciatvley. "More taste than your mother any day!"

"Hey I heard that!" Bella called indigantly, while Edward chuckled.

I tried to smile, but my good mood had vanished. I needed blood and NOW. Jasper grinned, picking up on my mood.

"I think its best if me and Alice go hunting now!" he laughed.

"Okay, we'll meet you later." Emse said warmly. I thanked Jasper and we left the house, running to Rallstones forrest. It was usually full of deer and monkjack. We ran all the way deep inside the woods, past thick, tall trees and followed the delicious scent into the heart of the forrest, where five or six fat deers were grazing.

"Breakfast time," Jasper hissed. One quick swipe of his nails and two deer were on the floor. I quickly copied him, and soon all hunger was forgotten as we devoured the deer's blood.

"Save some for us."

Emmet, Rosalie, Edward and Bella shot past us, following a strong scent of more deer. Me and Jasper laughed.

"You done?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes. Shall we go?"

It was then that I saw it. A girl, blood splattered everywhere. Lying on the ground... something attacking her. She was dying. She needed help. She was here. In this forrest.

"Jasper." I whispered. "I've seen it."

"Seen what?"

"She's going to be attacked! We need to help her! Get the others away from here. A girl .... something's getting her ... the blood ... there's not much time! Get everyone else away, I'm going to find her ..." I didn't have time to explain any more, and I was grateful that Jasper understood that and went to find the others immidently.

"HELP!" Screams pierced the crisp morning air, and I suddenly caught the strong smell of the human. I followed the scent without thinking twice, and soon came to the place. There was a girl-she looked around fifteen- screaming in agony on the floor. A young man in black was running away, a knife in his hand. I held my breath and tried to stay calm.

"Please, help! He – stabbed – me..." the girl's eyes rolled back and I knew there wasn't much time. What could I do? The smell was overwhelming, she just smelt so good. I had to have her...

"Alice!" Carslile appeared. "We need to save her!"

"I ... can't ..." I suddenly let my feelings go; I launched myself at the dying, weak human, meaning to kill her, suck her life ...

Carslile was in my way.

"MOVE!" I snarled.

"Alice, you are not a killer!" Carslile cried, trying to restrain me.

"She's going to die anyway." I hissed, calming down slightly.

"There's always a chance," Carslile said gently. He scooped up the girl and darted through the trees. It seemed like some magnetic force was pulling me after them. I no longer wanted to drink her blood. Instead, there was some kind of connection between me and the girl... all I could do was follow her and Carslile home.

She opened her eyes. They were blood red and shining.

"Where am I?" her voice was cold and clear. She looked around. "What's going on?"

"I'm Alice." I said uncertainly. "What's your name?"

"Gemma." the girl said finally, looking unsure. "Gemma Lockes."

Lokes? That sounded farmiliar.

"Where am I?" she tried again.

"At my house. Well, Carslile's. We saved you. From the forrest?" I tried jogging her memory. She suddenly gasped.

"But I was dead! The pain ..." she frowned. "Why are you so pale?" Damn did this girl ever shut up?!

"You're as pale as I am," I assured her. I reached over her bed and pulled the mirror over to her. She yelled in shock as she saw her reflection; the dark hair, the white skin ... and of course, the red eyes.

"What's happened to me?" she whispered angrily.

Suddenly Carslile was there. He explained everything, while Gemma growled and snarled in certain places. I sat quietly, watching her. I still felt like I knew her from somewhere. But where?

Without me noticing, everyone else had gathered round Gemma's bed. Emmet and Esme were looking smug, Edward happy, Bella and Rosalie looked anxious and Jasper draped his arm round my shoulders.

"Alice." Edward filled the silence that had filled the room after Carslile's explanation. "There's something you need to know." He looked straight into my eyes.

"Gemma Lockes is your great-great-great granddaughter."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"What?" Gemma snarled. "What do you mean, Edward?"

"Hang on, how do you know Edward's name?" Rosalie interrupted.

"MY great-great-great granddaughter?" I echoed, aghast. How was this possible? Why didn't I see this coming?

"Jasper..." My voice failed me, I had nothing to say. I didn't have a family in my old life...

My thoughts were interrupted as Gemma made a sudden lunge for Edward. Everyone growled and Carslile and Emmet pulled Gemma back while Bella darted forward to protect Edward.

"That's enough!" Rosalie yelled. "Enough." The commotion ceased; Gemma was being held back still, by the wall- which now had a big crack in it.

"Okay, maybe it's best if we let Alice and Gemma talk for a bit," Esme said calmly. "Come on, everyone."

So it was just me and Gemma. My supposed relation.

"You're not old enough to be my great-great-great grandma anyway," Gemma snapped, folding her arms tightly.

"Vampires don't age." I told her tonlessly.

"So how old are you?" Gemma asked quietly.

"Seventeen." I answered colourlessly. I suddenly saw a flash of the future ... me and Gemma laughing together...the ressemblence ... the matching dark hair ... the same shaped face...

"We're going to be great friends!" I announced brightly, startling her. "You are my great-great-great grandaughter." I smiled.

"But ... how do you know we're gunna be friends?" she hissed.

"I can see the future." I answered happily.. "Just a small talent of mine. Now come on, there's so much to do! I have to introduce you to everybody, you need to meet the wolves .... but of course, do you want to hunt first?" She looked taken back.

"Not really. I – you're my ..." she swallowed. "If vampires could faint, I would have by now," she mumbled. I laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"I feel like I'm going to eat you," she whispered dully into my shoulder. I laughed again.

"You won't." I smiled. "And in approximatley thirty-four seconds, you'll feel fine. Now lets go and meet everyone."

I led her downstairs into the living room, where everyone stood.

"Guys!" I called. "This is my great-great-great granddaughter; Gemma."

"Welcome, Gemma!" Esme smiled warmly and came over to hug Gemma, who looked startled but a bit relieved.

"Yes, welcome, Gemma. I am sure you will adjust to life easily with Alice to help you along the way," Carslile said.

"Thanks Doc," Gemma smiled.

"How extraordinary..." Edward mumbled.

"What now!?" Emmet laughed.

"She's got a gift," Edward inclinded his head slightly at Gemma, "She knows everything about everyone from the moment she sees them."

"Amazing!" Carslile laughed.

Gemma smiled modestly.

It was that evening that I saw it. The Volturi, with their black cloaks and blood-red eyes. Making their way to the house.

Our house.

"Carslile!" I gasped. "The Volturi are coming." Carslile frowned. We all knew why, of course. The new law had been put in place only a matter of two years ago. _A vampire cannot be created unless_ _permitted by the Volturi. Any creature found like this will be found and destroyed._

Gemma looked at me suddenly, her round red eyes suddenly fearful.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Carslile, what shall we do?" I shrieked. "They're coming!"

"We need to protect her," he answered urgently. "The Volturi may take pity on her, considering her gift... we know how shallow Aro is. But we should help all we can. Just tell the truth everybody. She was dying, and she's related to Alice!"

"No." Rosalies voice stabbed the air like a knife. I knew she'd refuse at first.

"Why should I?" she carried on smoothly. "She's nothing to me. She's been in our family for-what?- five minutes? We should give her to the Voltrui, and save ourselves." She smiled – she was beautiful, it was true – but right now her smile looked so smug and sickening that she could be Shrek's twin and I wouldn't be able to name any differences!

A shocked silence followed this speech.

"But Rosalie!" Esme said, shocked, "Gemma is part of this family now! She's related to Alice! We love her like a sister- how dare you suggest we give her up!?" Esme tucked her red hair behind her ear and put a comforting arm around Gemma, who stiffened slightly.

"I'm just voicing what every one else is thinking!" Rosalie hissed angrily. "Why put ourselves in danger for someone we barely know? We could die." She pouted and gave Esme a filthy look.

"Esme's got a point." Emmet told Rosalie gently. "She's Alice's kid, right? And I haven't beat her in a wrestling match yet!" he grinned stupidly.

"Emmet, this isn't the time for games." Carslile frowned. "They're coming! How much longer, Alice? And who is coming?"

"Jane, Aro, Marcus, Caius ... thats it. And we only have a few hours left."

We were lined up outside, ready. Gemma was lurking behind me and Jasper, just in case. Carslile rushed forward as we heard the sound of trees rustling. The Volturi had arrived. First came Aro and Jane, walking swiftly and silently. Caius and Marcus lurked behind, murmuring. They stopped abrubtly about ten paces away.

"Ah, my friends." Aro greeted us, opening his arms. "How delightful to see you again!" he said pompously. "But of course-" his arms fell, "- we are not here to have a cosy chat. Oh no. We are here to deal with some very grave buisness. Grave indeed." He rocked on his feet. Caius and Jane looked deadly, but Marus just rolled his eyes, looking bored.

"It seems." Aro said finally. "There is a newborn here. Gemma? Please step forward." I turned and nodded encouragingly. Gemma took a few shaky steps.

"Aaaaah." Aro closed his eyes. "May I?" he opened them again and took Gemma's trembling hand. His eyes closed again.

"How...fascinating." he removed his hand from her's and his eyes shone. "Alice – if I am not mistaken – this is your long, lost relation?"

I nodded once. Aro laughed delightedly.

"Ahh, wonderful! And she has an extraordinary gift, am I right?" I nodded again.

Aro clapped his hands.

"But ..." his hands fell again. "She is a newborn. Created illegally. Relation she may be, she was made against the law. She must be destoryed." He sighed softly, no longer laughing. "Jane?" he summoned quietly. Jane glided forward and smiled at Gemma, her eyes cold.

"This may hurt just a bit." she raised her eyebrows. "Pain." I yelled in shock, but Gemma did not go crumpling to the ground; she stood looking anxious. Bella! She had not moved in any way, but her arm had twitched slightly and her face was controlled in concentration.

"Aro." Carslile frowned, "If you hurt one of us, you hurt all of us. We are a family. Gemma is part of our family."

Aro rocked on is feet again.

"And not just any part of this family." Edward spoke now; he was obviously reading Aro's mind, finding the weakest area to persuade him...

"She is _Alice's_ family," Edward continued. "She is clever, very under-controll, and harmless. But other than that, she has an amazing gift. She means a great deal to Alice. She was dying in a forrest when Carslile and Alice and Jasper found her. We saved her, that's all."

Caius hissed.

"Be as that may, you broke the law! Whatever petty excuses you've made up will be wasted! We know and obey the law, and we must make everyone do the same! _She must be destroyed!"_ Caius snarled.

"But-" Carslile began.

"No buts!" Caius held up his hand. He was visibly furious. "It does not matter. She is a threat to expose our world, and if she does, the entire vampire race will be erased. Is that what you want, Carslile?" Caius was suddenly up close, shaking with rage. "IS IT?"

"Caius!" Aro called, shocked. "Stop! Carslile is not in the wrong. It is the newborn we came for!"

"BUT HE MADE THE THING!" Caius screeched. "HE MADE IT! HE MUST BE IN THE WRONG! HE DESERVES DEATH, THEY ALL DO!"

"Caius, stop it." Marcus called colourlessly.

"I don't want to stop!" Caius screamed. He ran at Carslile, who immidently dodged out of the way. We were all ready to fight now. It was like Carslile said. If they hurt one of us, they hurt all of us.

Caius made lunge at Edward, who saw it coming. Bella shielded him quickly. He suddenly turned on Jasper, who growled and leaped at him. The two vampires collided in the air for a moment, before both falling down.

"STOP!"

Gemma had run forward.

"Kill me, kill me, take me, but don't hurt them! Please! They are my family..." Gemma twisted slightly to look at me. I hadn't known that was going to happen. She tried to smile, but I could see the fear in her eyes. They were not the eyes of a killer. Or a monster. They were the eyes of a frightened, innocent girl.

"Kill me." I said, before the thought had fully formed in my mind. Gemma had to live. It was me that was the monster. "Leave Gemma and the rest of my family alone." I pleaded, "And kill me. I am in the wrong."

There was a stunned silence.

"Alice!" Aro gasped. "Alice, you are not in the wrong! We couldn't possibly – such an old, dear friend ..." he turned and looked imploringly at the others. Caius was breathing heavily, looking muderous. Jane and Marcus's faces were impassive.

"NO! Don't kill her! Kill me instead! I am the one you came for!" Gemma screamed. "I am the monster, I am the one in the wrong!"

"You didn't decide this fate." I snarled at her. "You have done nothing wrong!" I turned to the Volturi angrily.

"She didn't know she was breaking the law by living! She didn't realize she was being given a life sentence to this, to avoid death! SHE didn't understand that, because I did something wrong, SHE would face the consequences!"

"Right." Jane said coldly. "Lets discuss your fate, then."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I snarled at Jane. What right did she have to threaten me?

We had formed a small huddle, without me noticing.

"Aro wants to just leave us all be." Edward hissed urgently. "But Caius wants us all destroyed ... Marcus wants Gemma killed, and knows they'll have to fight to get her. He thinks they will win without the shadow of a doubt."

"And Jane?" Esme whispered.

Edward shook his head. "She doesn't know what she wants."

"Right. Everyone calm down. None of us are going to die." Carslile stated calmly.

"I will." I said.

"WHAT?" Gemma yelled.

"NO!" Jasper exploded. "YOU WON'T,ALICE!"

"I will. I have seen it." I hissed.

I was lying of course. But it was the only way ...

"The future can always change, Alice." Esme reminded me gently.

"Well I say we fight!" Emmet said. We all groaned.

"Fight the Volturi? Thats the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Rosalie cackled. "We won't _win._"

"Cullens?"

The Volturi had broken apart and were lined up, looking at us. Jane and Marcus looked impassive, Caius looked furious. Aro kept his face straight.

"We have decided." Aro began. "To let you live. Let you all live." His face broke into a sly, half-hearted smile, while Caius looked ready to kill him.

"And." Aro held up his hand. "We would be delighted if Gemma would join us in Italy. In the Volturi pack. I'm sure she would be very happy there. And of course-" he inclined his head at me. "Alice would be most welcome, as would Bella and Edward."

We just looked at him.

"What, so I don't get an exclusive invitation, is that it?" Jasper growled.

Aro looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, er... Jasper. Of course, if you felt oblidged to come with Alice and Gemma, we would er- sympathize and understand very much." Aro smiled comfortably. But Caius and Jane did not look like they would understand very much at all. Jane looked muderous, and for Caius there wasn't a word for how angry and non-understanding _he _looked.

"Well, as understanding as you may be." Jasper sneered. "I don't really think my _daughter _and my _wife _will be moving to Italy without me. Or even at all."

I laughed, breaking the tension.

"Sorry Aro, Jasper's a bit protective." I said lightly, placing a hand on Jasper's arm.

Aro looked at him coldly.

"And _I _don't really think it is entirely YOUR decision, Jasper."

Gemma looked round fearfully.

"So ... you won't kill me?" she asked to no-one in particular.

"No, child. Your gifts are extraordinary, you seem harmless. There is no reason to kill you." Aro answered. "You will live."

"YES!" Gemma yelled she ran over to me and gave me a hug so hard it nearly knocked me over! I winced.

"Oops, I forgot I was strong," she giggled.

"So," Aro said swiftly. "Are you willing to join us in Italy? To join the Volturi? Your family can of course visit frequently." His smile was a little too hard and challenging. So was mine.

"I'm sorry, Aro. Gemma is not even a day old yet, and she has just met my – her – new family. She needs to adjust to becoming a vampire." I answered.

Aro inclined his head. "Of course. Forgive me ... she seems very mature for her age." He turned to Bella and Edward, who froze.

"And where is little Renesmee?" he asked slyly. "I have been so wanting to see her again..."

"She's out for the day." Bella replied stonily. "With her uncle."

"But of course." Aro nodded, but his face betrayed his disappointment. "The dog." he added quietly. Bella pretended not to hear him.

"So." Marcus announced. "That's it then? All matters have been dealt with. We will be just leaving."

Aro's smile froze.

"My dear Cullens." he said frostily. "I don't think you understood our deal, you see. We take one of you. Or all of you will die."

"Master that wasn't that plan!" Jane shrieked. "The plan was to leave them all. Come Master, lets go!"

"No!" Aro snapped. "There is extraordinary talent here ... too much of a waste ... Gemma and Alice must come with us ... too much to loose."

"Aro we decided against it!" Caius said furiously. "Leave them, we wouldn't want them in the Volturi! They are too young, too careless..."

"You will not take any of us! We are staying here!" I cried indingantly. "Aro, we will visit, perhaps in a few months. We will make our decision then."

"NO!" Aro shouted back at me. "IT IS NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE ANY MORE!" Edward gasped as he read Aro's mind. He said it aloud.

"_We take Gemma. Or all of you will die."_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

What is the point of living without your loved ones? Life without a reason to live? The answer is there is no reason. Life with no meaning, _endless_ life with no meaning ... is no way to live. Not at all. So if Jasper doesn't get through this, I am going to die. And take as many of the Volturi down on my way.

Because, when Aro had claimed he wouldn't leave without me or Gemma, what was Jasper _supposed to do? _Stand by, raise his hand and say "Sure mate. Pick one."

Of course not. Jasper loves me. Jasper loves Gemma. In different ways of course, but it is obviously strong love. And it was love that brought him to hate. To strike Aro down. To kill. But of course, as skilled as Jasper is, Aro is at least three hundered years older. Wiser. Stronger. And mad for power. So when Jasper attacked, Aro blocked. It went over and over until Jane stepped in.

"Master this is for you!" she had cried and made Jasper writher on the floor, shrieking in agony. It had all rushed along then. Aro came to his senses and the Volturi left.

And now Jasper's future was a cloud of mist. Who knows what was going to happen? I certainly couldn't see it. This was fustrating because the person I loved the most in my life was maybe dying or certain to live and I wouldn't know until either happened.

"Alice?" It was Gemma. "Alice, don't do anything ... stupid. Jasper will get through this. He's tough." I tried to smile but my mouth was frozen. I had suddenly seen Jasper. With me. Alive! I flung my arms round Gemma and laughed. It was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay! I closed my eyes and felt the warm feeling of happiness run through me. This was great! My world was going back to normal.

I can't believe how stupid I have been. I put everyone in my world in danger. I got Gemma's life put on the line, and Jasper's. It was all my fault. I studied Jasper's face hard as he lay in the metal bed, Carslile taking notes. Esme, Bella, Emmet, Edward, Rosalie, Renesmee ... all my family were here. Even Jacob had come to see if Jasper would survive. A sudden quiet cough and Jasper's caramel eyes opened. They looked right into my own and I sighed blissfully as the others gasped and laughed and hugged eachother. If my heart was still beating, it would only beat for him. And of course, Gemma. Everything is going to be great now. My world is perfect.

Alice xx


End file.
